A Halloween to Remember
by Joanna-NK
Summary: So a little Halloween story. Because I suck at summaries it's just a click away to find out...:P Oh I'll tell you only this: Yuri :P No HiME Powers and etc on the backround...


Hello Hello everyone! I have for you a Halloween story. ~Buahahahahahahahahahaha~

Someone special asked me to write this so I couldn't resist~ ^_^ (I know that I haven't upload my other story but I'm sorry not only it's difficult to write it but i have my stupid classes too ^^'

That Special Someone is none other than my Beta Reader, Major Mike Powell III :)

And I wrote this story like hell fast for the obstacles I have encoutered... :/ (I was supposed to upload it yesterday, but I had some tech. problems…:/ )

Ok Anyway...I'll stop the talking Go Go read it!!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mai-HiME** ^^'

Oh~ I forgot the **WARNING** thing...:P But anyway it's M rated after all...:P

"No," was the simple annoyed answer the navy-blue haired biker gave the busty redhead bugging her. She put her helmet on, totally ignoring the other girl.

"But it would be fun!"

"Oh, come on Mai! I said NO already! End of story."

"Why? Do you have anything better to do? We're all gona to be there. It'll be a great party. And you know? Even Shizuru-senpai will be there," Mai winked at her friend. Natsuki immediately blushed but she thanked God that she was wearing her helmet.

"I can't see why this has anything to do with me. Like I care if Shizuru or any of you will be there. I just hate Halloween parties…So just leave me alone, let me get back home and enjoy my day," the annoyed biker turned her gaze to the front, ready to take off. But Mai had other plans. She quickly grabbed the keys and turned off the engine. She laughed as she backed away from the bike. The bluenette got off her bike, removing her helmet and reviling the vein that had popped out on her forehead.

"Give. Me. The. Keys. Now!" Natsuki growled as she steadily approached the other girl. Mai smirked and started tossing the keys into the air.

"Yeah? Why should I?" Natsuki was inches away now. She stormed up to Mai to catch the keys.

"Mikoto! Catch!" Mai tossed them before Natsuki was able to touch them. Mikoto playfully caught them.

"Give me a break already!! For God's sake! You're 18! Stop acting like a little kid, and give me the freakin' keys!!" Natsuki didn't turn to face Mikoto because she already knew that she was no match for the little runner, so she kept yelling at Mai's face.

"We'll give you your keys back...ONLY if you come to the party tonight!" Mai laughed.

"Why the hell do you want me to come so badly?"

"Obviously because we haven't been together with everyone since high school!" Mai scolded.

"Oh really? Let me see…I have Tate in my face like twelve hours a day because of you. I see Shizuru FOR, like, another twelve hours. I get to see the annoying Shuzushiro everyday, too, along with Yukino. I see Chie and Aoi every other day. So you see I'm pretty much in touch with everyone. I don't need this stupid party," Mai sighed.

"But have you been able to be with everyone TOGETHER? I don't think so! And besides, you missed a lot of people. You haven't seen Masashi-kun for a while. Nor Midori-chan. Even Reito-san, who by the way, is holding the party at his mansion," Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Just give me the damn keys and I'll think about it," Mai smirked and leaned in close to Natsuki.

"Nao-chan will also be there," she whispered in her ear. The navy-blue haired girl fixed her gaze on Mai. Sudden fury took over Natsuki.

"Wha~? Really? That BITCH remembered that we exist somewhere in this world!?" the biker closed her fist.

"Natsuki! Calm down…She's jus-!"

"What time is the party, Mai? 'Cause there's no chance in Hell I'm going to miss it!"

"I-It's around ten o'clock…B-But you can come at whatever time you want…But Nat-" Natsuki ignored her and turned to the raven-haired girl who had moved from her previous position and was currently sitting on the bike. She walked back to her vehicle.

"Give me those, Mikoto," she said calmly. Mikoto tossed them to her and got off the bike. Natsuki caught them with her left hand and as soon as Mikoto was off, she got on the bike and turn the engine on.

"Oh hey Natsuki!" Mai yelled to suppress the sound of the bike. "Can you pick up Mikoto? I-I'm going to be at Tate's apartment…" she slightly blushed. Mikoto annoyingly looked away.

"Ok, whatever…" Natsuki turned to the raven-haired girl raising her brow from the sudden change of the girl. "U-Um, be ready at 7:00 cause it's a long drive till Fuuka. I'll be waiting for you outside your building, 'k?"

"Ok," the younger girl chirped. Natsuki put her helmet on.

"Bye," she said and took off, leaving the two girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The bluenette was lying on her couch. The TV was on, but she had long ago lost her interest so she sat there with her eyes shut. Her mind couldn't stay at rest. Always drifting to a certain red-haired girl. For the moment she heard that she would see her, she couldn't calm down. After those two years…

She picked up the can of beer she had on the table and drank the contents of it in one go. Sure, she was going nuts. So many emotions filled her mind, but surely, one was stronger: Anger.

She smashed the can in her palm and threw it on the table where some more cans where lying there and she shut her eyes one more time.

'_A punch would be a great welcome, right? Or som-'_

**BANG BANG**

Someone started knocking on her door really loud. She cursed under her breath and lazily got up. Whoever that was would get quite an earful, that was for sure. The biker girl reached the door and opened it fiercely, ready to chew out whoever was standing on the other side, but her cold emerald gaze caught a rather unexpected sight.

"M-Mikoto? What's the matter? Why are you cryi-?" Before she could finish, the raven-haired girl flung herself at the older girl's arms.

"O-Oi! What ar-? Calm down!" A startled Natsuki said but the younger girl wouldn't stop crying. The navy-blue haired girl sighed and started patting the other girl's head softly to calm her down.

Eventually, her sobbing stopped. Natsuki closed the door and placed her hands on Mikoto's shoulders, pushing her away a little to see her face. Her eyes were puffy and some tears still lingered in her cheeks.

"Mikoto, are you alright now?" the golden-eyed girl nodded and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Natsuki took the younger one's right hand and guided her to the couch. When they were settled and after several seconds of silence Natsuki spoke.

"So…you'll tell me why on earth you came to my apartment, crying?"

"I'm sorry…" Mikoto shyly said and looked down at her lap.

"I don't want apologizes…" Natsuki sighed. "What happened? Did you had a fight with Mai?" Surprised, Mikoto looked up at the bluenette. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Too obvious…"

"Well...w-we didn't...exactly...a fight…"

"Then, what happened?"

"It's just that…She still treats me like I'm a kid!" Natsuki slapped her forehead.

"Damn it Mikoto! Is this the reason? Gimmie a break…" Natsuki got up, going to the refrigerator. Mikoto followed her with her eyes, blushing slightly. The bluenette grabbed two beers and came back tossing one to the other girl.

"But WHY she can't understand that I'm not a kid anymore? I-It's annoying and…"

"And…what?" Natsuki took a sip from her beer without breaking the eye contact with the blushing girl, who turned away. After not getting a response, the navy-blue haired biker put the can on the table in front of them and spoke.

"Okay...I can't say that you haven't done a lot of improvements. You are definitely not acting like you did a couple of years ago…So, I don't know why Mai's acting like this…Maybe she's used to it by now and, well, she loves you just like that…" when she heard the word "love", Mikoto's whole face became red and that didn't go unnoticed by the bluenette.

"Okay, now, the REAL reason you were crying…" she said with a piercing look.

"U-Um...I-I already t-told you…" Mikoto stammered.

"Yeah, right…Look, just because you haven't told anyone doesn't mean that I don't know it. I HAVE seen the way you look at her. And I never thought that...well...you were such a coward…"

"I'm NOT a coward!" Mikoto yelled while tears started streaming from her eyes. "I-I'm not a coward…She loves Tate! I couldn't possibly do-" her head whipped to the side and she soon felt a stinging pain on her cheek. She raised her hand to rub the aching area and looked at the bluenette with blank eyes.

"You haven't even tried! HOW can you possibly Know what she's feeling for you? Who knows? She might even return your feelings!" Natsuki said, annoyed.

"B-But...w-what if s-she doesn't?

"Jeez! At least you'll know that you tried!"

"A-And if she doesn't want to...be n-near me?" Natsuki started rubbing her temples.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous...look, if THAT happens…Then, you'll come and stay here until we find a way. Happy?" Sudden happiness enveloped Mikoto.

"Then...you'll help me!?"

"Whatever…"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They had started their trip an hour ago. There wasn't any traffic so their trip to Fuuka would not take long to end. After so much talking from Mikoto on the way there, about how Natsuki would help her approach Mai to tell her her feelings and such really tired the bluenette. But really, watching Mikoto put on that black cat costume really made her day.

She didn't wear a costume herself. She just randomly picked a pair of jeans and a shirt. Never in her life had she wore Halloween costumes and it was sure that in not even a million years she'd wear those freaking things.

'_It's just too ridiculous.'_

After an hour, they arrived at Kanzaki's mansion. Natsuki parked the bike and they walked together to the entrance.

"Wow...really, this thing is creepy already and we're still outside! Your brother sure wasted a lot of money," Natsuki said with a snicker. Sure, they were creepy but there was no way in hell she would ever get scared.

"You're right…And he was keeping it a secret for all these days," together they reached the door where some pumpkins and spider webs lingered. Mikoto stepped forward and knocked on the door. With a screeching sound, the door opened slowly a second later. Mikoto stayed glued in her position and she slowly turned her head to look Natsuki.

"It's just a trick…kiddo," the biker girl teased her. Annoyed, Mikoto turned to the front and walked inside. No lights were on. Just some candles here and there.

"Ani-ue!" Mikoto shouted. "We're here! Where are you?" Natsuki just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Who is calling?" a husky voice spoke up. A pale-faced man appeared with a puff of smoke. Mikoto screamed and quickly went behind Natsuki. Even the bluenette was a litte surprised.

"Nice one, Kanzaki," she smirked. "Oi Mikoto, get a grip!" the raven-haired girl stopped shaking and watched the 'pale-faced man' and saw with surprise that...it was actually her brother.

"Ani-ue!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "What's wrong with you?!" she scolded him. Reito just chuckled and hugged his little sister.

"Oh c'mon, it's Halloween after all, Mikoto…But Kuga-san didn't seem scared." They were walking through the corridor, reaching the main hall.

"It'll take A LOT more than that to scare me," she said and sat down on a nearby couch, crossing her legs. The two siblings settled down on the other couch.

"But where is Mai-san? She didn't came with you?" Reito said.

"She'll come with Tate later," Natsuki said before Mikoto could speak and show her feelings. "So, we're the first ones here?"

"Yeah. But the ones that live here in Fuuka will arrive soon."

After talking for a while talking they heard a ruckus outside and two knocks on the door, followed by the screeching sound.

"Well ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to welcome our guests," he said and smiled mischievously.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Mai's screaming sounded moments after Kanzaki had left his first visitors. Mikoto popped up and followed the scream. Natsuki instead didn't make a move and just kept drinking her 'bloody' cocktail.

Mikoto arrived a moment later. They were all laughing after they realized that it was Reito. When Mikoto saw Mai hugging Tate, laughing, pure rage flashed in her golden eyes, which was soon replaced with joy when she hear a voice call out her name.

"Mikoto?" the raven-haired girl looked toward the direction of the voice and saw a fiery redhead looking at her.

"NAO!" Mikoto squealed and ran up to her old friend, who she hadn't seen in two years.

Mikoto pounced on the girl and Nao nearly lost her balance. The rest of the group where looking at them with smiles on their faces as they watched their little reunion.

"I missed you!" the cat-like girl said as some tears came to her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Nao replied and Mikoto pulled away with a pout on her face.

"You didn't miss me?" Nao placed her finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Let me think…Mmmmm...Nope. Not at all, kitty," she stuck her tongue out and she began to stroke Mikoto's head while the younger girl laughed.

"Okay Mikoto-kun, Nao-chan, let's go. You too will talk later about your time away from each other," Chie said. "This way, my lady," she said and let Aoi walk in first. They had matching costumes. Chie was dressed as Dracula and Aoi was the 'victim' apparently, because of the red marks on her neck. Witch!Mai and Wizzard!Tate along with Zombie Warrior!Takeda walked in with the others, leaving the two girls behind.

"By the way Nao, nice costume! Very much like yourself!" Nao was dressed as a devil woman. She was wearing a red, really short mini-skirt and a shirt ripped in some places. She was wearing all red.

"Yeah yeah, brat. Same to you," both girls laughed and kept walking. Before they reached the end of the corridor to go to the main hall they were stopped by the furious navy-blue haired girl.

"Oh, THAT'S a scary costume! What are you dressed as? An angry puppy?" Nao was about to chuckle, but was cut off by an angry slap from Natsuki.

"Natsuki!" Mikoto yelled but she was ignored. Nao cupped the aching red flesh and turned to look at Natsuki's angry face.

"I don't think it's fair enough. But, can my apology save me?" Nao said rubbing her cheek but keeping her gaze locked with bluenette's emerald eyes.

"Why the FUCK did you cut off every connection?!" The irate girl barked.

"I…I knew that it wouldn't work if we were so far apart!" she replied. Mikoto turned and looked at her. Natsuki just tightened her fists.

"But you could've sent me a fucking letter at least! I-I...I was freaking worried!!!" her voice was loud but it surely couldn't suppress the loud music from the main hall that started playing seconds ago. Nao didn't reply and looked down.

"Whatever. I'm just wasting my breath," the now calm biker said and walked back to the main hall. She passed the already dancing bodies and went to sit at a far away couch, grabbing another drink on the way there. After a while, she caught the sight of the two girls entering, but she focused her attention on the red drink on her hand.

As the time passed, the drinks kept coming. It was too far away from her boose likings, but she kept drinking those.

"Ara, why is my pup so concerned?" a whisper came to her ear over the loud music. She quickly turned and looked at the source of the whisper that was none other than Shizuru Fujino.

"Shi-Shizuru? When did you arrive?" Natsuki asled, confused.

"Minutes ago. But my puppy was too concentrated on her drink and didn't see me coming," she pouted.

"U-Um...sorry..." Natsuki replied. She looked at the smiling girl in front of her.

"Wow. So my Yōkai. Nice costume," the bluenette said and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the red-eyed brunette's cheek. "That's for not noticing you before, my Yuki Onna," the navy-blue haired girl said and smiled as she saw Shizuru's blushing cheeks, even through the white make up.

"Ara, thank you very much for your compliment," she smiled, too. "But why is my Natsuki sitting here and not having fun with the others?" Shizuru said worriedly.

"I'm not in the mood," Natsuki downed the rest of her drink. "In fact...I'm thinking of leaving."

"Ara, that's not fair…Now that I'm here? Is it my fault that Natsuki wants to leave?" Shizuru put her face in her hands and started sobbing, startling Natsuki.

"O-Oi Shizuru, don't cry! U-Um it's not your fault! I-I'll stay for a while longer, Ok?" The brunette quickly raised her head, smiling. Not a single trace of tears on her cheeks. Natsuki just sighed.

"Tricked me again? I'll leave," a mischievous smile appeared on the bluenette's face.

"Ikezu! You said that you'll stay a while longer!" Natsuki got up and offered her hand to the sitting brunette. A slow song was on and a few couples were already dancing to the slow rhythm.

"Can I have this dance, my fearful Yōkai?" Natsuki said as charmingly as possible. Shizuru placed her palm on the bluenette's, who immediately pull her into her arms.

"Of course, my Knight," she nuzzled the long blue tresses of her 'knight' and they started dancing slowly.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The whole event didn't go unnoticed by a certain devil woman. She was sitting along with her black cat friend, both looking at different dancing couples. After they were through with looking, they turned to each other.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Nao asked the raven-haired girl.

"I-I'm not sure if I…"

"Oh come on, kitty! You had the guts. What's wrong with you now?"

"Well, you see...you weren't with me the last two years, so...you don't know anything," Mikoto's voice wasn't without a hint of anger. But she immediately regreted it.

"N-No! Look-!"

"It's Ok, Mikoto…You're right…but from now on, things will change," the redhead smiled.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked, confused.

"I'm moving to Tokyo!" Nao replied happily. Mikoto was stunned.

"R-Really? And w-what about-?"

"My mama is fine. She healed. She even asked me if I wanted to move to Tokyo with you guys. She feels guilty for me losing my friends. And I'm not worried anymore, so I can go there! We'll even be in the same school, brat!" In no time Nao found her self in the strong embrace of her friend who was crying.

"H-Hey now, come on, stop it! Hehe, it's embarrassing," Nao laughed. The golden-eyed girl hugging her began to laugh, too.

Suddenly, the lights started to wink. The music had stopped and the autumn wind outside was hitting the windows hard. Mai screamed again as she was the only one that got scared first. Then, the lights went completely off. Everyone started worrying, except for the navy-blue haired girl. She had left Shizuru's arms and looked at the others.

"Nice one, Kanzaki," she looked around to find the light switch.

"I'm here, Kuga-san," Mikoto's brother replied and Natsuki found him sitting on a couch, looking worried.

'_Wait, he couldn't have done it...and all__ the others were dancing, so...' _

Ok, Natsuki was worried now. She looked around. When her gaze turned to the couch where the two younger girls were sitting, she was met with lime green eyes. She shrugged it off and continued looking around.

The red-haired girl leaned to whisper in the raven-haired one's ear.

"If they go all wacko, grab Mai and lead her to a quiet room and talk to her, Ok?" Mikoto looked at her and nodded, even if she was quite afraid now.

Reito tried to turn on the lights but he was having no luck. He raised his voice to speak to all those present.

"Ok, everyone! Apparently, the power's out. Maybe, the wires were cut off by the strong wind. But don't worry! There's plenty of candles, so we should be able to see each other. The power may be out, but this party is far from over, right?" His guests all laughed and cheered. Reito smiled-

"Ho ho, minna! How about some horror stories?" Chie suddenly spoke up in a very creepy voice, raising her cloak over her lower face and wiggling her eyebrows. Everyone agreed with hearty laughs. They all sat in a circle on the floor where, putting some candles down in the middle of it. Natsuki, however, was standing, leaning against a wall, not wanting to participate.

And so, Chie started telling her story. Tate was holding Mai's hand because his girlfriend was easy to scare. After seeing this, Mikoto just looked away, earning a pinch from her friend beside her to calm her down.

"_Once upon a time there was a young woman who lived in a small village deep within the mountain valleys. Many said that the village was cursed, because of the ghostly figures that roamed the streets the streets for several nights every year. The young woman had never saw them and so, she didn't believe that they existed. That night...was one of those fateful nights. _

_All villagers __were already inside their homes, afraid that the 'cursed ones' may come for them. But the girl had already left her house and had entered the forest. She wanted to go to the woodman's abadon hut were her girlfriend was. They would be considered cursed if the village knew of their relationship. So, they decided to meet up every night at this hut, away from everyone else._

_After walking for __a few minutes, she saw the small hut, but no lights were on. She began to worry, so she ran at the door and opened it quickly. She walked inside, closing the door behind her and to the bed, where she found her girlfriend hugging her knees, moving back and forth, crying. She ran up to her and hugged her._

"_What's the matter, Yuki?" she asked._

"_A-Akiko?" Yuki started to tremble. "P-Please Akiko! Go back to the v-village!" Akiko looked at her, confused._

"_Why? What's the matter Yuki?"_

"_T-They...they are h-here f-for me! Y-You have to g-go back!"_

"_W-What are you talking about? Don't tell me you believe the stories?" she chuckled and placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead._

"_B-But they are o-outside! They...they're w-waiting f-for me," Akiko wiped the tears from Yuri's eyes._

"_Don't be silly. There's no such thing. And besides, even if they did, I WOULD stay here...to protect you," she smiled and leaned forward to claim the lips of the other girl... "_

"What the Hell, Chie? Are you telling a horror story or a drama love story?" The navy-blue haired girl interrupted her friend. Chie just gave her a smug look.

"Take a look around, will you?" she said. Chie did as she was told and sweat-dropped; Aoi and Mai were crying like babies and some tears had escaped Shizuru's and Mikoto's eyes. Even Takeda was ready to cry. Tate was trying to calm Mai down and Nao, along with Natsuki, just looked annoyed.

"But that's how the story goes, Natsuki-kun! Now shut up! You're ruining the mood!" Natsuki just rolled her eyes, waving her hand, beckoning Chie to continue.

"Ok, here we go again."

"_Akiko put all her feelings into this kiss to help the other girl calm down. They broke the kiss only when the need for air became a priority._

"_I love you, Yuki," she said and hugged her tightly._

"_I-I love you too, Ak-" the sound of the screeching door came to their ears. When they looked back at the door, a cold breeze hit them. They both started trembling._

"_T-They a-are h-here!" Yuki said and looked back at the girl._

"_It's just the air, Yuki," she got up and headed to the door._

"_N-No! Akiko don't go!" Akiko ignored her and reached the door. She looked around outside but saw nothing. She turned to look at the girl back at the bed._

"_There's no-one out here __Yu-" Akiko suddenly felt as a rotten hand, cold as ice, had grabbed her very heart,, and she soon felt like a fierce tug. Pain filled her abdomen. She couldn't hear the screams from Yuki anymore. She suddenly felt as if her abdomen was filled with a sticky fluid. Her body wracked with pain, she dared to look down, and saw red. She somehow managed to look behind her, meeting a round, white face with two black holes which she assumed were eyes and a dark, smoky body. She suddenly heard a sickening crunch and felt as if something was ripped from deep within her._

_Akiko fell to her knees and in her last moments, she watched as another dark, smoky figure moved towards the bed, and her beloved. She then fell face first to the cold floor, and her vision soon began to turn black, and even as this happened, she heard her beloved Yuki scream in undescribable agony as she suffered the same fate as Akiko. With her last breath, she muttered..._

"_Yu..ki"_

_The next morning__, the villagers found the corpses of the two lovers. They were missing one thing only: Their hearts._

"Love Drama..." Natsuki said and went over to the table with the drinks. Everyone else were shivering and crying. Chie smiled and hugged her sobbing girlfriend.

"Chie-han that wa-" Shizuru stopped talking as she caught a sound before the others. Natsuki heard it too and beckoned the others to be quiet. They all heard the screeching sound of the entrance door. Everyone froze in their seats.

After a second, they all felt the cold breeze hitting their faces. Natsuki put her drink down.

'_Ok. It's freaking somehow…!' _

"W-What's g-going on...?" Mai whispered. She was so scared she couldn't move. Mikoto looked back at her and saw Tate holding her. Fury suppressed the fear she was feeling and she got up. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm going to check," the black-cat girl said and starting walking but she was soon stopped by a hand grabbing her own. Mai had crawled towards her.

"Miko-to, don't go!" She said and started crying. "I-I don't want you to go, please!" Mikoto gulped and she hesitated for a second. But soon, the thought of Tate holding Mai came to her mind, and her hesitation was replaced by anger. She shrugged the hand off and walked to the corridor.

As she walked forward, the door came into view. A dark figure was in front of it. The wind outside was harsh. Mikoto stepped up to see who that figure was. She could see now that 'it' was dressed in white and had blood stains everywhere. Mikoto froze. The figure started walking toward her.

"What the h-"

...................

"I'm going too," Mai said to the others.

"No, Mai it's dangerous!" Tate tried to stop her.

"But Mikoto-"

"I'll go." Reito said and walked in the direction Mikoto had headed for. Before he even entered the corridor he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Reito-san?" Shizuru asked him. A white figure appeared in front of him. Mai screamed as soon as she saw this. All the others froze.

"Buahahahaha~" the figure laughed and took a step forward, revealing...

"WHAT THE HELL, MIDORI!?!?!?" Nao shrieked. Mikoto appeared from behind her.

"THAT'S what you get for starting the party without me! Ohhh man, that was tiring! Hehehe, where are the drinks?" Everyone looked at her, annoyed. Shizuru just chuckled and Natsuki continued drinking.

"Oi Bubuzuke, are you insane? Why are you laughing?"

"Ara, but Haruka-san you should laugh too. No hard feelings," Haruka was confused and Yukino had to explain it to her.

"That was cool Midori," Natsuki chuckled along with her older friend. "Lucky we haven't had any heart attacks," Midori finished her drink in one go and laughed. "By they way, why you were so late, doctor?" Midori shiged and took another drink.

"Youko was mad because I ruined this uniform with ketchup."

"Hahahaha! Are you serious?" Natsuki laughed and the older woman nodded.

After everyone got over their shock, they started chatting. Mai went over to Mikoto, who was sitting on a couch and sat down beside her, leaving Tate to talk with the other guys. Wanting to leave those two alone, Nao left and went over the table with the drinks, where Midori and Natsuki were standing.

"Mikoto! Don't you EVER do something so reckless! What if that wasn't Midori, but someone else? What would you have done?"

"I'm not your kid Mai, so stop scolding me!" the raven-haired girl got up, furious and stormed up the stairs. Mai ran to catch up with her.

"Mikoto!" she called out but she didn't get a response. She wasn't aware that two pairs of eyes were following them. As soon as she disappeard upstairs, Nao turned and looked at Natsuki with a smile on her face. Natsuki looked back at the younger girl.

"Wanna peek?" the red-haired one said but the bluenette ignored her. Nao rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry already! I didn't want to cut every conection...! But...I had to...s-specially with you..." the navy-blue haired biker turned to her, looking suprised.

"You _had_ to? And why with _me _in particular, eh?" Nao looked down at the floor. _'Do it. Do it. Do it. DO IT!' _Nao quickly grabbed the older girl's hand and lead her toward the stairs.

"O-Oi Nao!" She yelped. They climped up the stairs and reached the second floor. It was full of doors. Nao kept walking until she was at a far away room. She opened the door and pulled Natsuki in. The younger girl stood with her back to the door, locking it.

"N-Nao?" the redhead walked over to the bluenette, who began to back away, and soon, Natsuki tripped over the edge of a bed that happened to be there, and she fell back. Not a second later, Nao pounched on her.

"What ar-?!" She was cut off by a hot and smooth pair of lips that all-but crashed agains hers. She struggled for a few seconds...and that was it. She stopped and surrendered herself to the spine-tingling sensation. She began to kiss back and of course, her hands wouldn't stay quiet, and soon started to roam over the younger girl's body. With a moan, Nao broke the kiss.

"NOW do you get it?" Natsuki opened her eyes and saw the younger girl blushing and biting her lower lip.

"Yeah...I think I got it now..." she smiled. Leaning in, Natsuki started to nibble the redhead's neck. Nao gasped.

"Thickhead," she said softly and chuckled, gently running her fingers through Natsuki's blue tresses. The older girl began to trail a wet path of kisses from Nao's neck, to her jaw, up her cheek, until she reached her ear.

"No laughing," she whispered huskily and licked the earlobe. A moan escaped Nao's mouth.

"You should have told me this, you know?" Natsuki said between licks.

"H-How could I tell you? Y-You were –Ah!" she squealed when one of Natsuki's hands gently grasped her left buttock and playfully spanked her. She continued. "-In love with Shizuru all that time..." Natsuki stopped licking the younger girl's ear and leaned her head back on the bed, arching an eyebrow.

"Who told you that I was in love with Shizuru? Because I'm blushing like hell in front of her? The damn woman just NEVER stops teasing me! We're just friends." she said and Nao tilted her head to the side in a quite adorable fashion.

"But you followed her to Tokyo..." she argued. Natsuki blinked.

"I didn't followed her. You know I wanted to go to a good college...But if I knew what you were feeling about me...I would've..."

"You...what?" The blunette smiled and leaned up to claim the redhead's lips once again. They quickly parted their lips and let their tongues caress each other, in a tender battle for dominance. Natsuki's hand reached the hem of Nao's shirt. She broke the kiss, leaned back and began to pull the shirt up. Nao sighed happily and raised helped Natsuki take off her shirt. When it was off, Natsuki discarded it, tossing it to the floor. She smirked, amused.

"Wow. Red bra?" The bluenette took a closer look and whistled. "Hey, that's a good quality lingerie you got there," she chuckled. Nao raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her red-clad chest.

"You still have that obsesion with lingerie?" She asked.

"Yep. And as I see, you're very well prepared," she leaned up and gave Nao a soft kiss on the lips. "Should I except something good too under that little skirt of yours?" Nao giggled.

"Well, pup, why don't you find out yourself?" The redhead purred and supported her self on her elbows before older girl's lips. Natsuki smiled into the kiss and pushed her back a few seconds later.

"You know? I'm still mad. And no piece of lingerie can easy me," she said and began to lavish some attention on the girl's neck, nibbling and sucking.

"Mmmmm..." Nao moaned. "And...if I say that I love you?" Natsuki stopped and looked up at Nao's smiling face. The bluenette blushed and looked away. Nao leaned forward and planted a kiss on the biker girl's forehead.

"I...I l-love you, too," Natsuki mubbled, blushing even more.

"Eh~ What was that? I didn't hear it..." the younger girl said and smiled. Natsuki turned back to her, annoyed.

"No more talking," that said, she crushed her lips on the fiery redhead's. Her arms encircled the other girl and succesfully uncliped the red lacy bra. She stopped the kiss and pulled it off. As soon as she caught sight of the Nao's fleshy mounds, her eyes widened.

"We're grown up, aren't we?" she chuckled. Nao immediatly blushed and looked away.

"Shut up, Baka!"

"Ok~!" Natsuki took the younger girl's pink nipple into her mouth, making Nao gasp and chills run up her spine. Meanwhile, Natsuki's free hand, as her other hand had a firm grasp on Nao's behind, moved to her other breast and started to massage it. She rubbed the nipple between her thumb and index finger, earning some throaty moans from the girl on top of her. She switched breasts and began to lavish the other one with some oral attention. Natsuki's free hand then began to move South of Nao's body, headed towards the skirt's zipper. After giving the girl's breasts enough attention – for now – Natsuki switched their positions, gently easing Nao onto her back. She then began to trail a path of kisses from Nao's breasts and down to her abdomen.

Every part of Nao's skin that Natsuki touched briefly was aching for attention. Her hands were clutching the bedsheets harder and harder everytime Nao felt she need to scream. She whispered, sighed and moaned Natsuki's name after every kiss, every touch of the bluenette.

'_Two goddamn years...for two damn years, I've dreamt of this...__I've wanted this...I've NEEDED this...and it's FINALLY happening! Oh God, I SO don't want this to end...!'_ was Nao's train of thought.

Natsuki successfully managed to unzip the damn skirt and before Nao knew it, the article of clothing was now discarded somewhere on the floor. Natsuki chuckled to herself as soon as she saw the red, lacy panties. She leaned forward and kissed and sucked through the fabric, making Nao squeal.

"A-Ahhhh! Natsuki...!" she gasped and desperatly tried to grind her panty-clad womanhood against Natsuki's mouth, but she was thoroughly disappointed when the bluenette pulled away every single time. Nao growled and spat: "Stop fucking teasing me, Kuga!" She received a glare from Natsuki, but was rewarded when her panties were forcefully pulled down her legs and threw her head back when she felt Natsuki's hot breath on her exposed folds. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for _it_.

Natsuki pushed Nao's thighs apart and then wrapped her arms around Nao's hips so that she couldn't escape.

Not that she'd want to, anyway. Then, she spoke the magic words.

"Don't move, love."

And then, Natsuki dived in.

Nao's vision was filled with bright colors and her ears were filled with Natsuki's noisy licking and slurping sounds, which just turned her on even more. Natsuki licked and sucked on every inch of flesh she could reach, revelling in Nao's sweet taste. She went from gently licking her lover's outer folds in a painfully slow up-and-down motion to downright desperately dive into Nao's depths, even using her nose to stimulate the younger's pleasure button. Her reward was Nao's absolutely adorable squeals and throaty moans.

Finally deciding that the redhead had had enough, Natsuki began to lavish oral attention on Nao's womanhood, licking and sucking with abandon. A full minute of this passed and Natsuki put Nao out of her "misery" by sucking on her clitoris. She just sucked on it, hard, for two seconds, and that was it.

Nao screamed. Now, she didn't just scream. She _screamed_.

Once she was done, Natsuki pulled away and crawled up Nao's body to rest her head on her heaving chest. She cuddled Nao and listened to the girl's quick-beating heart.

"Hey, Nao, you Ok?" she asked but no response came to her. She looked up and saw the red haired girl was sound asleep. She smiled to herself and practically glowed with pride.

'_Oh yeah. I'm THAT good.'_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a mane of red hair. The navy-blue haired girl smiled and embraced the girl in front of her. She felt that the girl was wearing clothes.

"Dressed already?" she said.

"Yeah. And get up quickly. We have to find Mikoto," Nao replied and got up. The bluenette followed suit and grabed the other girl's waist, pulling her close to her body.

"Not so quickly..." she turned her around and claimed her lips.

"Baka..." the red-haired girl whispered as she moved away. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Natsuki looked at her clock.

"Ah...what the Hell, I can't remember when we went to sleep...Anyway, where do we start?" Nao shrugged and Natsuki rolled her eyes. She then started opening every door in the hallway. She heard a happy purr coming from a door near her. She walked over to it and opened it slightly. She smiled brightly.

"Hey pup, over here!" she whispered and beckoned the bluenette over to her. When Natsuki reached the door and peeped inside she saw her two friends, sleeping soundly, and naked as the day they were born. Mikoto was cuddled up Mai's breasts, just like she did in the past, and Mai had a hand over her spiky hair and a happy smile on her face. Happy for their friends, they stepped back and closed the door.

Nao embraced Natsuki and nuzzled her hair.

"I guess we'll always remember this Halloween, huh?"

"No way. I'm not going to remember it," the bluenette said playfully, earning a slap to the back of her head. She chuckled and cupped the younger's cheek.

"Love you," Natsuki whispered and leaned in to kiss her newfound lover.

So~ What do you think? Good? Bad? Excellent? Awefull? Be kind and let me know with your reviews ^^

**Omake:**

_The two girls walked __down the stairs and reached the main hall. There, they saw everyone on the oposite wall, either hugging each other or chanting incoherent words. They walked up to them, confused._

**Natsuki: What's the matter guys?** _They looked at her as if she was a demon. All except Shizuru, who walked up to her and hugged her. Nao looked at her with killer intent but Shizuru didn't see it.._

**Shizuru: N-Natsuki...T-****This house is haunted!**

**Natsuki: Haunted? **_She chuckled__**.**_** Don't be silly Shizuru.**

**Shizuru: B-****But we heard two women screaming all this time!** _Nao's eyes widened and in no time, her cheeks were tinted red. Natsuki looked at her and chuckled._

**Nao: **_**Your Fault!**_ _She said with her eyes. Natsuki burst out laughing_

**Natsuki: **_'Guess Mikoto had a great time too…'_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ok! Back to my other story... I know that I'm late but the stupid lessons don't leave me alone :

Bye Bye~


End file.
